The cannabinoid system has been the subject of much and ongoing study. While not completely characterized, the mammalian system involves at least two cannabinoid receptors, cannabinoid receptors 1 and 2 (“CB1” and “CB2”). See, review, Oesch, S, and J. Gertsch, “Cannabinoid receptor ligands as potential anticancer agents—high hopes for new therapies?” Journal of Pharmacy and Pharmacology 61: 839-853 (2009). Cannabinoid receptors have been found throughout the dermis and organ surface cells, see, review, Kupczyk, P. et al, “Cannabinoid system in the skin—a possible target for future therapies in dermatology,” Experimental Dermatology 18: 669-679 (2009).